james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonshan's in Shambles/Transcript
mission starts straight from [[Uncharted Territory|the previous mission]. JAMES: Hey, Joey, Lonshan hasn’t been affected by me yet. JOEY: Well head to Sentry Town. If you help them out, they might like you better than Feldis does. JAMES: Yeah, everyone hates me in Feldis. JOEY: Not really. I overheard some girls on the street chanting your name! With the short tank tops and everythin’! JAMES: Ok, Joey, you’re too much now. heads to Sentry Town via the highway, but the entrance to the town is covered by a blockade. The blockade has two small buildings on the sides with [[helicopter]s atop them, some cop cars and lots of armored cops. When James gets close to Sentry Town the cops aim their guns at James and James lifts his arms in the air as if he's surrendering.] JAMES: Okay, guys, ya got me. There’s no need to shoot. ARMORED COP 1: He’s lying! ARMORED COP 2: Knock it off! Sentry Town is off limits! JAMES: Okay, you asked for it! JAMES (INNER MONOLOGUE): Let’s see how this goes for them. player takes out all the cops. The helicopters do not move. The player then heads into Sentry Town. JAMES: Man, Sentry Town’s in shambles! JOEY: You’re missing the bigger picture. Lonshan’s in shambles. JAMES: I’m looking around now… the people here, man they’re hiding behind cars, and… scared stiff! They’re not even running from me, they’re just… frozen, in a sense. JOEY: Well they should let it go then. a pause for about three seconds. JAMES: That was the worst ever. Hey, I’m gonna go try and help these people, and prove to them that I am good. JOEY: Or, you can use your powers to cause more ruckus than there already is by killing people and destroying the banana stands in the town. another pause for about three seconds. JOEY: What? Sentry Town’s infamous for their rotten bananas! the player goes in the town, the people run and/or hide from them. After running around the town a bit, James speaks. JAMES: What? Guys! I’m trying to be nice! JOEY: Hey, y’know, maybe in order for the citizens of Lonshan to not be afraid of you, you need to prove to them that you’re a protector. Or you can prove to them that you’re a psychopath who’s got powers and wants the world to fear him. I’d rather you choose option #1, but whatevs. JAMES: Well there’s like, no crime here! Everyone lives the quiet life! They probably sleep with their doors unlocked at night! JOEY: Well it’s not like Feldis, where we’re from, I’ll tell ya that. It’s all buildings there anyways. JAMES: But since there’s no crime here there’s nothing I can do to prove that I’m good to these people. JOEY: Don’t say there’s no crime, everywhere’s got crime. In fact, I think there’s a bank robbery near you now! JAMES: What? How do you know that? JOEY: Oh, yeah. That bluetooth you got at the hospital, the one you’re talking to me with right now, had a mini sensor on it, so I can pinpoint your location and see what’s going on around you. JAMES: Oh, no, please don’t become like Underscore. JOEY: No, don’t worry, I’m not a freak. Like he was. You can trust me. Anyways, yeah. Go stop the crime. player reaches the scene. The front of the building has broken windows and a broken door and shattered glass in the street and sidewalk. The interior of the building is clearly visible, it being a bank. There are alarms wailing and two guys run out of the door with big bags over their shoulders. One slides out of the window but falls and lands on the glass, becoming unconscious. There are four other thugs on the roof. They are [[Ululators]. The player takes them all out and secures the money.] JAMES: Joey, this ain’t good. The Ululators are here, too. JOEY: sarcastic O SNAP! regular Wait a minute, that’s bad! JAMES: No shit, that’s bad. Dude, Travis Ululator basically runs the city. Like with his Ululators, that is. JOEY: Yeah, he needs to be taken down soon. But hey, for now worry about getting Sentry Town to like you. You don’t wanna be a reject. Trust me, I know. JAMES: Hey, that’s what you get for gluing Ozzie’s butt to a toilet seat. JOEY: It was in kindergarten! JAMES: Still. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)